


【铁椒】倒错

by Schlenk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 需要预警的要素多到我不知道怎么写，铁椒双异装play，男装大佬女装大佬都有，有父女play（辣椒是爹），有泥塑攻行为……总之大家请慎入（）阿铁：我骚起来连我老婆都怕.jpg看上去这么多预警但其实是毫无肉味的婴儿学步车
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	【铁椒】倒错

如果要给托尼的各种打扮做个迷人程度排行，佩珀得承认这对她来说是件不太容易的事情，她脑海里至少有二十套不同的装扮可以被排进前三。

要是必须做出更进一步的抉择，佩珀也只能勉为其难地选出包含“全裸”、“正装”、“工作时穿的背心”等等在内的十几套来为冠亚季进行进一步厮杀。

但是就在几秒钟前，她决定直接放一位选手进入决赛圈，整整齐齐穿着衬衫、百褶裙和白丝袜的托尼一定要在前三名中占有一席之地。

反正没人看得见她的脑内排名表——虽然她一直觉得托尼能猜到。托尼是个天才。在惹恼她和取悦她这两方面都是。

类似的或者不同的游戏他们玩过无数次，可是佩珀始终都不明白托尼是怎么做到的，他表现拙劣的时候一定是他想要表现拙劣，而当他表现不拙劣的时候……就像现在这样。

托尼走到距离佩珀所坐的单人沙发只有几步的位置，神态活像是个刚刚拿到新制服的女中学生，羞怯、期待又带着一丝兴奋，正等待着父亲的评判——是的，佩珀此刻正西装革履，头发整齐地盘起，靠在黑色的皮质沙发上扮演这个角色。

和托尼足够亲近的人都知道他的身材一向飘忽不定，完全取决于他那段时期的生活节奏和心理状态，作为能够极近距离观察到相关细节的枕边人，佩珀熟知所有的类型和它们所会表现出的特征。

变化最小的是手臂。佩珀一直就很喜欢托尼的肩背与手臂线条，而它们恰好不会在反复的身材变化之中有什么大的改变，工程师的臂弯令人格外有安全感。

变化最大的则是肚子，飘忽到连总能亲眼看见变化过程的佩珀都觉得不可思议，有时候腹肌线条清晰轮廓分明，有时候小肚子又能像半个香柚一样腆出来。现在托尼的状态正处于两者之间，稍微偏向后者那么一点点，凸出来的肚子看起来像是……

他坐到了沙发扶手上，这方便佩珀把手搁在他的小腹上，半真半假地拧了一把多出来的肉：“你这个年纪的女孩子是不是都喜欢偷吃甜食？”

“Daddy，人家别的地方也在长肉嘛。”托尼朝她眨眨眼睛，长睫毛扑闪扑闪——佩珀走神了片刻，思考他是不是在事前准备的时候偷用了她的睫毛膏，“来看看我发育得如何了？”

托尼拉过佩珀的手放到自己胸前，压着她的手指揉了几下。

“勉强及格。”佩珀产生了一种在揉柔软度恰到好处的毛绒玩具的感觉，“要是肚子上的肉能分一点过来就完美了。”

托尼十分不满地，或者说看似十分不满地脱离了佩珀能轻易伸手摸到他的距离，他蹭着佩珀的身体从沙发扶手上滑到地毯上，挤到了佩珀的两腿之间。

托尼调整了一下姿势，他跪坐在地上，然后就好像他真的很害怕被佩珀看见裙底风光似的，仔细地调整了裙摆的状态，小心翼翼的动作提醒了佩珀，她非常好奇托尼到底在这条学生气十足的百褶裙底下穿了什么样的内裤。

从裙子前方撑起的小帐篷的情况来看，也可能是是没穿。

特制的西装裤在恰当的地方有个开口，方便托尼跪在她两腿之间，按着包裹她大腿根部的布料把那条缝隙拉大，灵活的唇舌覆上她柔软的私处，那里已经微微湿润，并且很快在托尼灵活舌尖的逗弄之下变得彻底湿润。

托尼靠在佩珀腿间，像只撒娇的小狗似的抬起头，用他平时绝不会用的方式魅惑地眨眼——佩珀确信他偷用了她的睫毛膏。

“Daddy.”托尼伸出两只手搂住她的腰，“我表现得怎么样？”

佩珀像给猫挠痒痒一样挠着他的下巴，不得不说托尼的胡子摸起来确实有种小动物皮毛般的触感，而他享受地眯起眼睛，仿佛下一秒就要发出咕噜声。

“乖女儿。”她的声音听起来变得粘稠而柔软了，就像麦片里被倒入了牛奶，“想要什么奖励？”

托尼像只伸懒腰的猫一样舒展着身体曲线：“Daddy好甜。”

他舔了舔还留有体液的嘴唇，让这句话变得另有所指。

“对我再严厉一点嘛，Daddy.还是说，Daddy已经等不及了吗？”

他短促地吸了一口气，因为皮鞋的鞋尖抵上了他的下身。

“让我们看看究竟是谁等不及了呢？”

托尼暂时不准备出戏，不然他会夸奖一下佩珀真是个好学生，而眼下的当务之急是他确实等不及了。等不及有一段时间了。

他调整好位置，撩起裙摆——这下答案揭晓了，他裙子底下穿了丁字裤——

“抱歉，daddy.”坚硬性器的前端抵入时，佩珀发出一声低吟，而托尼抵着她的额头轻声说，“我是个坏孩子。”

遗憾且甜蜜的是他们实在过于熟悉彼此，尤其是熟悉彼此的身体了，一旦进入到这个阶段，一切伪装和需要理性来保持的情趣就会飞快地被抛下，佩珀知道她可以放空头脑完全沉浸其中，所以她唯一的配合就是把手搭在丈夫结实的胳膊上，胡思乱想他究竟从哪里弄来一套这个尺寸的日系女子高中生制服。

托尼知道她在走神，他决定为此闹个小脾气，因为他也喜欢佩珀这样穿着西装的样子却没有因为衣服而走神。他放慢腰部的速度，改成缓缓地深入再抽离，哼哼唧唧地抱怨：“daddy，难道我干你干得不爽吗？”

佩珀喘息着，一言不发地勾住他的脖子把他勾下来，吻住了他。

“噢，我知道了。”在被松开之后托尼意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，他停下动作，解开了变得有些碍事的衬衫纽扣，仍旧是一副故作天真的样子，“Daddy工作这么辛苦，还准备通宵陪我？”

因为有这个准备通宵干坏事的坏孩子在，佩珀很快就到达了今晚的第一次高潮，她在快感和欲求的驱使之下更加用力地攀在托尼身上，而后者几乎要把她从沙发上整个抱起来。

对于老夫老妻来说，性生活的氛围很重要，不过同时也可以变得丝毫不重要，在托尼射了一次之后，双方几乎同时伸出手想撩一把对方被汗水粘住的头发，然后提出稍事休息一会儿。

托尼·史塔克恢复到了平常的状态。他放下裙摆，一边回答佩珀有关这套衣服的问题一边干脆散开她已经被弄乱了的头发，最后俯身，在她唇角轻轻落下一吻。

在喘息稍微平复之后，托尼笑嘻嘻地双手拎起裙摆：“再来一轮？”

敲门声打断了佩珀的回答，她从敲门的力度和节奏中就知道发生了什么，抬起手在托尼的额头上弹了一下：“下次吧，摩根做噩梦了。”


End file.
